Networks for processing of fluids, such as in an oil production facility, an oil refinery or a chemical plant, are made up of a large number of component parts including, without limitation, a large number of valves, pipe segments and fluid chambers, with fluid flowing into and through the components of the network. Such processing networks may be provided with safety features, for example fluid release networks such as flare networks, aiming to maintain pressure within the network or within a part of the fluid processing network at or below a safety limit.
A fluid release network may be a sub-network of a fluid processing network and is also made up of a large number of component parts including, without limitation, a large number of pipe segments, valves and fluid chambers, with fluid flowing into and through the components of the network for the primary purpose of removing such fluid from the processing network to a safe place, including without limitation venting or flaring to atmosphere.
The fluid processing network may be provided with sensors including, without limitation, fluid pressure sensors, fluid temperature sensors and metal wall temperature sensors. However these sensors can only measure property values at the specific point where the sensors are located, leaving areas of unknown pressure and/or temperature between the measurement points.